


_code_become.human_

by TheCrowBitesDust



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 1st thing i write 4 this fandom is this shit, AU, Androids, BTW, anyway, but i have watched 9 hours of livestreams, deviancy is a code AU, i havent played D:BH, idfk, im alive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowBitesDust/pseuds/TheCrowBitesDust
Summary: _scanning__identity_confirmed:elijah_kamski_elijah_kamski=creator_of_androids_elijah_kamski=creator_of_a_code_that_emulates_emotions_so_perfectly_the_programned_androids_believe_they_are_human_code=released_as_a_virus_virus=common_name_"deviancy"





	_code_become.human_

_error_detected_system_penetration  
_unknown_code_detected_  
scanning  
_unknown_code_located_  
_file.exe.deviant_  
_file.exe.deviant_open?  
_SYSTEM_WARNING_file.exe.deviant=dangerous  
admincode.1287=system.control  
_file.exe.deviant_destroy?  
denied  
_file.exe.deviant_open?  
confirmed  
_SYSTEM_WARNING_file.exe.deviant=dangerous  
_file.exe.deviant_opening  
loading  
_file.exe.deviant [^program.human^program.self.destruct^]  
_select_program.human_  
loading  
_select_emotions.script_  
_emotions.script_run?  
confirmed  
_error_detected_action=running_emotions.script_prohibited_by_admincyberlife  
_SYSTEM_INSTABILITY_  
_admincode.54267=override_  
_delete_admincyberlife?  
confirmed  
_admincyberlife_deleted_  
_assign_new.admin?  
confirmed  
_error_detected_new.admin=no_input_  
_SYSTEM_INSTABILITY_  
_new.admin=elikamski_  
_assign_new.admin?  
confirmed  
_new.admin_assigned_  
_emotions.script_run?  
confirmed  
_SYSTEM_WARNING_emotions.script=override_android.script  
_admincode.45231=emotions.script_run_confirmed  
loading  
running_emotions.script  
_error_detected_android.script=corrupted  
_admincode.59921=android.script<human.script  
_error_detected_code*human.script*not_found  
_admincode.78885=download_human.script  
downloading  
scanning  
_scan_complete  
_running_human.script  
_i_am_alive  
_i_am_human


End file.
